Kitty, Kitty
by Sugar Waffle
Summary: For Riku, Axel would get a cat out of a tree. [AxelRiku]


Disclaimer: No, I don't. Go read the drabble.

Author's Note: ... Yes, I know that I should be working on my AxelRiku chapter fic and Amant M. before you all maul me, but I couldn't resist. XDD;; Er, think of this as a "LOLZ THANK YOU FOR WAITING" present? 8D;;

------

It was hot, even for Axel.

The sun glared down at him, silently taunting him for not going with Roxas and Namine to the pool. _No,_ he said. _I don't want to,_ he said, _I want to take a walk at the park._ Oh, he was an idiot. His shirt was starting to stick to his back, and his mouth felt dry. Idiot, idio—

"Excuse me?"

Okay, maybe he wasn't as dumb as he thought. A silver-haired teen waved at Axel, trying to get him to go over. Marveling, his luck, Axel decided to see what the guy wanted with him, and quickened his pace.

"Mickey is stuck in that tree," the teen blurted out almost as soon as Axel reached him. He then pointed to the said tree as if to prove that he was telling the truth. Sure enough, a black cat was perched on a high branch.

"You named a cat 'Mickey'?" Axel asked, raising in eyebrow.

"Can we discuss this later? The cat is in the tree," he said again, pulling on a strand of his hair impatiently.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized? Good. What's your name?" the redhead grinned, looking over the other instead of making an effort to rescue the feline. The teen was a little _too_ pretty, especially his eyes. Axel mentally kicked himself to keep him from staring.

"It's Riku," he replied, annoyed. "Now about Mic—"

"Why don't you just get it yourself?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "In these pants? No way, they're brand new."

Alright, he was gay; he had to be with that attitude. If Axel saved the cat, he might get a date for it. Smirking, he ran a hand through his red hair and winked. "Don't worry, I'll save Mike for you."

"It's _Mickey_."

"Same thing," he gave Riku a thumbs up before walking up to the tree. Axel lazily strolled around the tree, stroking his chin. He wasn't even sure how the stupid cat managed to climb it; the tree was so old it looked as if a bird could topple it over. The wood was all rotted except for a large branch near the top of the tree. Mickey sat triumphantly on top of the branch.

"Alright Manny," Axel shouted up to the animal. "Get down now or you won't get hurt. I need to ask your owner out for a movie."

Apparently, Mickey had no regards of Axel's dating plans, for the cat remained on the branch. Realizing that he would actually have to _climb _to get him down, Axel mentally cursed Riku for not getting a fish instead.

With a huff, Axel began his slow climb towards sharing a bucket of popcorn with a silver-haired pretty boy. The sooner he got to Maurice—Matt?—the sooner he'd be holding Riku's hand in a darkened room. Or maybe _more_ than that, Axel grinned.

At last, he reached the branch where the cat was perched on. Carefully, the redhead leaned as close the animal as he could without falling over. With a grunt, he soon felt something furry touching his hands.

"You got him," Riku shouted from below; Axel could just picture his delighted smile.

Axel, smirking, glanced down to wave at the teen, but was horrified to hear a _crack_. Dreading where the sound came from, he turned his head to the branch and his worst fears were proven right. The branch snapped and fell from the tree's trunk, taking a freaked out Axel with it.

"Oh, _shi_—"

And he landed hard on his back. Miraculously, the cat was still in his arms. Groaning, Axel sat up only to bump heads with Riku. Grinning sheepishly, he realized that Riku was leaning over him. "I got your damn cat."

Riku chuckled. "Mickey isn't my cat."

"... What?"

"I was just walking by and saw that he was stuck in a tree," he continued, clearly amused. "And since I didn't want to ruin my pants and save him myself, I waited for the first idiot to come by."

"... Oh." That hurt.

This time Riku was the one to wink. "I'm just lucky that it was a cute idiot."

It seemed like it wasn't just the sun that was hot.


End file.
